You'll Feel Better
by Tabrina
Summary: This is based off the video where James and Kendall decide to drink an odd liquid, that at their disgusted faces, I doubt was water, and Logan is telling them not to, because they'll end up sick. Kogan Drabble!


"I told you not to drink it." Logan sat on the couch, Kendall's head in his lap as he threaded his fingers through the boys hair in an attempt to soothe him. It had only been an hour or so ago that the boys were giving a tour of Rocque Records Studio when James and Kendall had the brilliant idea to drink some liquid, from some mystery bottles that had been sitting around as props, forever. Logan had told them not to, had told them they'd get sick, but of course, did they ever listen to him?

So that's where Kendall found himself now, with terrible stomach cramps, and feeling sicker than the time he had food poisoning from eating sausage pizza that had sat out during a hot day… all day. He had to admit that Logan's fingers running through his hair did feel nice, but as nice as it felt, it didn't take the thought away from his killer stomach.

"I know it isn't fun, but if you throw up, you'll probably feel a lot better," Logan said as he ran one of his hands down Kendall's back, rubbing slow circles, as if trying to coax the younger boy into his way of thinking. Logan had eaten a few things in his day he shouldn't have, and the lesson usually was, the quicker he got it out of his stomach, the quicker he'd feel better. It was hard to convince Kendall though, as the boy wasn't usually sick, and therefore, throwing up to him, seemed like the end of the world. So instead Kendall just lay here, complaining about his stomach, and getting sympathy from Logan. Even if he did tell him not to drink it.

"Who puts some sort of poison into prop water bottles," Kendall whined as he rolled over a bit, looking up to Logan's face above him, brows pulled together in either anger, or concentration, Logan couldn't tell which.

"I highly doubt it was poison, and I told you not to drink it. Maybe now you'll learn." Logan slid his hand down Kendall's chest, and towards his stomach as he spoke. Generally this trail was traveled quite frequently, and then farther south, but this time, Logan let his hand rest on top of Kendall's, which currently resided on his stomach in what seemed like a futile effort to make it stop hurting.

"Why wasn't James sick earlier? He drank it same as I did," Kendall all but pouted, causing Logan to smile slightly, as he pushed some hair out of Kendall's eyes.

"Because James apparently has an iron stomach. He's eaten slime, drank 'poison', and chewed on a rose petal." Logan still remembered all of those days, and how James had merely made a disgusted face, and went on with life, no repercussions.

"God, Logan, make it stop!" Kendall curled back onto his side, curling into the fetal position holding his stomach, and seemingly tried to bury his face into Logan's legs.

"I told you, just go throw up, I promise it will work," Logan said, once again rubbing Kendall's back, only to have Kendall shake his head, refusing Logan's idea. As Logan sat trying to think of any other ideas that came to mind, Kendall was suddenly literally falling out of his lap and making a mad dash to the bathroom, one hand covering his lips. As Logan got up to follow, he could hear Kendall throwing up, and quite violently if Logan said so himself. Logan just made it into the bathroom in time to see Kendall lean back against the bathtub edge, breathing so heavily he looked as if he had just finished running a marathon.

"I suppose your stomach agreed with me," Logan mused as he wet a washcloth, heading over to the disheveled boy, and wiping his soft lips, before folding the cloth to cover the part where he had just cleaned Kendall's lips, to dab the cool cloth against his cheeks and forehead. All Kendall could do was smile in return.

"You were right Logan. I feel better already," Kendall said wanting so much to lean forward and kiss Logan's lips, but doubting if vomit was really the best thing to taste during a kiss. Thankfully, Logan was the best person in the world, because he leaned forward and kissed Kendall's cheek for him.

"Maybe next time you'll listen to me." All though even as he said it, he knew this wouldn't be the last time, and to be honest, he kind of liked being the one Kendall came to.

_Yes I KNOW I should be working on my other story, but on weekends (and Monday) I get SOOO busy, I really don't have time to write, but I felt bad, so I wrote you guys a drabble. If you've seen the video where James and Kendall drink some odd liquid, and Kendall nearly vomits on his shoes, I just find it cute how Logan watches him in shock, telling him not to do it. _

_Well hope you liked it!_


End file.
